


Hallows Eve Nights

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: “YOU DAMN KIDS!!! GET THE FUCK BACK HEREEE---YA HOODLUM THEIEVES!!!!” The screaming of a disgruntled, over-weight old man blared after the two hysterically laughing teens that were running down the crowded residential street with about two or three pounds of candy in some pillowcases Raphael had swiped from the aforementioned old man’s house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.  
> Copyright © 2017 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Bold = Raphael Non-Bold = Mona Lisa
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

The weather was chilly and still, the echoes of laughter and jeering enveloping them, coming from all corners of the city, a symphony of sound pulsating and thrilling.

Mona Lisa was the picture of calm but inside her she could feel the reverberation of the earth in her blood, under her bare feet, in the palms of her hands, up and down her spin--- _or_ , was that just the pleasant sensation of Raphael’s fingers caressing her skin?

She hadn’t the slightest idea; this _world_ , Raphael’s home, was such a strange place to her; primitive in their ways and ideals regarding non-human entities.

When Mona had arrived on earth and at the lair, it was on the week leading up to Halloween. Raphael and the rest of the Hamato brothers explained to her what the holiday was and the personal significance it held in their modest family. The days leading up to the aforementioned day were filled with creating costumes; unfortunately for the alien warrior, her physique presented some creative thinking but fortunately for her, April and Karai-who’d started living with at the lair-helped in that department and were able to come up with a fitting outfit for the lieutenant.

The outfits were as follows; Leonardo went as a Yakuza-punk hybrid—much to his chagrin—the amusement of his friends and family—courteously of Karai. Raphael was decked out in a Roman Soldier outfit constructed with metal molded scraps and such, Donatello went as a vampire Einstein---much to the confusion and humor of everyone, Michelangelo went as “The Daredevil Skate-Knievel Formally known as MC Mikey”---much to the utter confusion of everyone. Karai went as a zombie mime, April went as a killer bee, Casey as ‘Freddy Kruger’ and Mona was done up as ‘Mrs. Smith’ meets ‘Lara Croft’---much to the tail wagging of a very embarrassed Raphael and teasing of his brothers.

~~~~~~~~~

“ _So_ …the object is to _trick_ the humans into giving you candy you said….?” Mona absently asked.

Raphael broke into a grin, shaking his head slightly, “ **Well…not _literally_ …it’s something you say when the person opens the door and they give you the sweet stuff…though it’s perfect ground to get rowdy.**”

She got up and swaggered over to look over the edge of the building.

Raphael joined her and they stared out in a comfortable silence. The Salamandrian warrior tilted her head up and inhaled a great gust of air, savored it and exhaled slowly whilst closing her eyes simultaneously and then opening them once more.

“It smells like rain…” she murmured.

 Before the ninja could question the remark, Mona jumped up on the ledge and turned slightly outstretching her hand to her boyfriend, “Shall we…?” Her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Raphael grinned widely, his teeth displayed and giving off a look of mischievousness. He jumped up and squeezed her hand, “ **Hell yeah!** ” and with a burst of laughter they jumped into the night abyss.

~~~~~~~~~

“YOU DAMN KIDS!!! GET THE FUCK BACK HEREEE---YA HOODLUM THEIEVES!!!!” The screaming of a disgruntled, over-weight old man blared after the two hysterically laughing teens that were running down the crowded residential street with about two or three pounds of candy in some pillowcases Raphael had swiped from the aforementioned old man’s house.

They’d cut across the street and down a business district alleyway and hid behind a dumpster; when they could no longer hear any pursuers, they looked at each other and then once again burst into a fit of hysterics. Laughing so hard their sides ached.

“HAHAHAHA!!!AHHH—Rap—hael—! I-I-I can-can’t breathe!! My lu-lungs!!” She can’t remember the last time she’d been this uninhibited and carefree, as the wheezing Salamandrian gazed over at Raphael, tears in her eyes, her cheeks and skin flushed.

“ **HAHHAAHAHHAAHHA!!!---Oh-m-my---fuu-gah damn!!! Tha-that t-the be-est!** ”

“No! YOU were s-so _cool_! The way you toppled that—that human—that—OH! What did you call him?”

“ **Jackass—?** ”

“YES!! _OOOH_ —the way you knocked that-that _JACKASS_ on his back! _Oh that was spectacular_!!”

“ **WHAT?! _COME ON_ —what about the way you got that other dude in a head-lock while sweeping that cat-whatever in the hell—chick on her fat ass _WITH YOUR TAIL_!? NOW THAT WAS AWESOME!** ”

“Oh that was nothing—what about when you….”

~~~~~~~~~

The two continued to compliment and banter about their rambunctious escapades, all while occasionally popping pieces of candy in their mouths and play punching each other.

Soon the ramblings came to a silent introspection, the clouds heavy looking and then---CRASH—CLAP!!!

As if flicking on a faucet, droplets started to fall overhead and then before they knew it a downpour.

The two yelped, and ran through the streets, hand in hand, bypassing other fellow Halloween patrons until they we’re momentarily saved by an overhanging canvas sun setter. They both leaned up against the glass window, heaving puffs of breath…it was icy now; as cold blood creatures, they knew that it was about time to head back to the lair to warm up and call it quits.

The red-banded nudged his girlfriend softly, “ **Come on—let’s get back to the lair before we freeze.** ” Mona nodded and once the rain had lightened momentarily, they sprinted out and ran for the nearest manhole out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~

As they walked through the sewers, the reverberating noises of passing cars, rain and running feet served as their only background music. Raphael would occasionally steal glances at Mona Lisa, size her up and down, admiring the Amazonian physique wrapping in those tight clothes, or rather bulky seeing as the ever astute solider preferred to carry some weaponry with her which ultimately left her looking bigger than what she was.

He also noticed that the Salamandrian, though she tried to act aloof, was exceptionally chilled if the indiscreet arm rubbing and very slight chatter of her teeth were any indication. The sai-wielder smirked and dug into his candy filled pillowcase until he had what he was searching for in his grasp.

“ **Here, this’ll help warm ya’** ” The red-banded turtle extended the bottle of brandy out to the lieutenant. Mona paused and eyed the suspicious brown bottled liquid and then turned her focus up at her boyfriend.

“ _Raphael_...” Mona murmured, gently taking the bottle, “…are trying to render me _incapacitated_?” Raphael felt a hot blush on his neck and shoulders, even with the formal diction, the Salamandrian still managed to make it sound so velvety and sexy.

The red-banded ninja feigned offence and proceeded to lean in a little as the said lieutenant unfastened the cap, “ ** _What_? Naw—not in a million years— _but_ , now that you _mentioned_ it---is it working?**”

Mona laughed and punched Raphael softly, “You fool….” The sai-wielder grinned, “ **No, it’s meant to warm your insides, try it, you’ll be toasty in no time.** ”

Mona giggled and took a swig of the alcohol and immediately her face twisted up in a sour expression and she coughed while the terrapin snorted at her.

“Ah!--” cough, “Raphael!---this should not be called liquor—“cough, “---more like _acid_!” Raphael grabbed the bottle back from her and wiggled his eyebrow ridges at her as he took the next swig without fuss.

To say Mona Lisa was impressed and taken aback was kind of an understatement, she swatted him playfully, “Show-off.”

Shrugging, Raphael laughed lowly and nudged Mona with the bottle, “ **Well, you know what they say lieutenant—practice makes perfect.** ”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh---and you know what that _b’saiya_ did---b’saiya means _‘son of a bitch’_ by the way—he ratted me out to the sergeant!? Oh but I got even _BELIEVE ME YOU---”_

Raphael thanked the liquor gods or whoever invented alcohol because from the moment Mona ingested half of the bottle the ‘Lieutenant’ façade melted away to reveal, surprisingly “Iggy” not ‘Y’gythgba’ not ‘Mona Lisa’, just plain and feisty ‘Iggy’ from  Del Maro’ya, a modest jungle province in the south mountains of Salamandria.

“—I mean, I _accidentally_ blow up TWO scouting ships and suddenly I’m a--” “ _PYRO_ and _ASO’WAGO_ —” Mona said overdramatically as she used air quotes and rolled her eyes. Another effect of the alcohol was that Mona had also completely relaxed in form, she had dropped the stiff disciplinary movement she’d had when she’d came; she was walking fluidly, her tail swaying rhythmically and she talked with her whole body— _like Italians_ —Raphael mused.

“---and I would’ve gotten off if not for that JACKASS— _oh I’m Judge M’gyth’s son_ —foot solider, _L’thgala_ who ratted me out!” The frenzied lizard fashioned lifted her hands to the ceiling and flipping off no one and yet someone.

Really, you couldn’t get this type of entertainment even if you tried. Raphael smirked and laughed amusingly.

“Huh this L’th-ga-la—right? Sounds like a real tool.” Mona dropped her hand unceremoniously and in-line stepped with Raphael, “ _Oh the worst_! Most of these, ‘ _tools_ ’ as you call them, are in the military—bad luck for us few females, but not for me… not anymore” Mona grabbed Raphael’s hand and squeezed it tenderly, the red-banded turtle could smell the deep earthy fragrance of Mona’s unique musk, like wood burning and faint blossom scent. Her eyes were hooded and sultry, Raphael allowed her to back him up against the outside lair wall; not very private but the sai-wielder at this point didn’t really give a damn.

He swallowed thickly; pulling Mona flush against his plastron, fighting the growing churr rising in his chest and into his throat.

Mona proceeded to assault Raphael’s face and neck in all variations of kisses-lip, lick, nose snuff nuzzling which sent volts of pleasure up and down the red-banded turtle’s body. The lusty Salamandrian had her forearms pressed up on either side of Raphael’s head, preventing his head from turning back and forth. The sai-wielder was leisurely caressing and groping and in instances of excitement pinching hand sized parts of Mona’s skin which inadvertently resulted in a throaty purring which simultaneously resulted in Raphael releasing his much denied churr.

“A YO---CHECK IT OUT--- _IT’S GETTIN’ HOT OUT HERE---SO TAKE OFF ALL YO’ CLOTHES!!!_ ”

Instantly the heavy make-out session died in the wake of Michelangelo’s insanely embarrassing singing.

All Raphael could hear was Mikey’s insidious cackling, along with everybody else’s----and _why the fuck did they think this situation was so funny_?!

Mona could’ve sworn she’d seen steam coming out of Raphael’s ear holes and before she had a chance to calm him, in a flash she felt herself stumble backwards and whirl around in utter confused shock.

“ **YOU LITTLE JERK!!! I’LL TEAR YOU OUT OF YOUR SHELL!!!** ”

“Raphael—wait!---“she was able to grab Raphael’s shoulders firmly as he thrashed like a mad tiger, “STOP! CO-Come on, he didn’t mean it!—“

Raphael’s chartreuse eyes flashed menacingly, “ ** _OH YES HE DID_!! HE---** ”

“STOP. _LEAVE HIM_. It’s okay.” Slowly, Mona’s light caresses on his shoulders and her even voice simmered the once raging fire in his blood.

By this time the gang had rallied around Mickey to keep him out of harm’s way and his big mouth shut; there was still some light tittering from Mikey, Donnie but Leo shushed them, but Casey continued to cackle.

“That’s right Raph, listen to your ‘ _side piece_ ’—AHHHAAAHHA!!!”

Raphael growled but before he had a chance to say a retort, Mona leaned forward and to the side of the hot-headed terrapin.

Her eyebrow ridges outrageously high but judging from the sudden fire coming off her body Raphael had an idea of why.

“WHAT YOU CALL ME!!?” It was so loud and so out of character for the Salamandrian that Casey’s annoying laughter ceased mid-way in his throat.

Really, it was comical—the way Mona was standing with her eyes flashing wildly and a clawed finger pointing angrily at the hockey player teen.

“RAPH DID YOU HEAR WHAT THIS _B’SAIYA_ CALLED ME!? IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!” As Mona made to rush the shocked and speechless teen but Raphael blocked her as she struggled to get pasted him.

“ **Hey-hey-hey! _Casey_ —get your dumb ass outta here before I let her go at you!**” Without a word Casey scurried back into the lair, followed by everyone else—too surprised by the lizard warrior’s uncharacteristic outburst.

When they were once again alone and a silence ensued for a few uncomfortable minutes, Raphael sneaked a glance at Mona. He was stunned to find she looked on the verge of tears, “ **Hey, come on love, don’t cry—the lame-brain wouldn’t know sense even if it came up and bit him…!** ” Raphael cradled Mona’s blushing cheeks and forced her to look at him, some tears escaping out of her eyes. “It’s—it’s not that…it--- _f’yashta_! This always happens when I become angry…it’s just…it’s all so much…” Mona placed her hands on Raphael’s forearms, sniffed, “…I’m afraid of my anger, so afraid that the only way to temper it is to cry….which I ALSO hate, but…just…” Raphael pulled his distressed girlfriend’s head to his rest on the crook of his neck and rubbed her back comfortingly.

“ **Yeah…yeah, I understand you, believe me—I get it…I—ah—I really do…it’s the same for me but ya’ know, I’m not took good at tempering mine. Heh…** ”

The two stay together in their embrace for some time, basking and soaking up each other’s glow. When they finally parted, they smiled softly at one another and proceeded to walk into the lair, which had gone quiet, for everyone had turned in for the night.

“ **Soo… _aso’wago_ means what exactly…?**” Raphael inquired partially outta curiosity and partially to just cut the quiet.

Mona smiled broadly, “It means ‘ _crazy_ ’….” Mona stopped herself mid stride, Raphael turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes hooded once more, “…and I am crazy... _I’m crazy about you._ ”

The space between them was sealed in a searing kiss and parted silently. Raphael, pinched the fleshy part of Mona’s butt and tail causing her to squeak, he snorted and toothy grinned at her.

“ **Well darlin’ I guess that makes two of us.** ” Mona’s eyes sparkled playfully, “Yeah, I guess it does, and…call me _Iggy_ ….? I wanna hear the way it sounds on your tongue.” The Salamdrian nuzzled Raphael’s nose lovingly.

Raphael smiled warmly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, “ ** _Iggy_ \--**” kiss “— ** _My Iggy_** \--” kiss, a breathy giggle, “ ** _Iggy, dear_ —**“ kiss, kiss, “--- ** _My Iggy doll—My darlin’ Iggy_ ….shall I go on…?**”

Once the intoxicated Salamandrian composed herself, she teased, “…If you do, you will most certainly have to take me here on the concrete, but I don’t think that’s very wise now is it?”

The two bumped noses, “ **No..I guess not. Hehe** ”, they parted and walked towards Raphael’s room, “Hey Iggy, what was that word you said a few minutes ago, f _-f’yashta_..? What does that mean?”

 Mona smiled, “It means ‘oh God’ or ‘for goodness sake’…why?”

Raphael shrugged coyly, “ **No reason…except I would ‘a really loved to hear you yell ‘ _OOH F’YASHTA—F’YASHTA RAPHAEL!! HMMM THERE--YES!_ ’---**” Mona snorted so loudly, she had to cover her face to muffle the noise, Raphael continued to make exaggerated sex faces at her and her composure crumbled once more—flaying her arms at the snorting and snickering terrapin, shushing him and pushing him into his room.

Inside the bedroom, the two play wrestled, Mona getting the upper hand and covering the red-banded turtle’s mouth, “ _SHUSH—SHUUSH_!! Raph— _Raphael_ \---” giggle, “---No, stop please! Hush—hush your face…!” When the snickering subside and the fidgeting stopped, Mona removed her hand from his mouth, and then tipped over and landed with a soft thud on the inside of the small bed. They laid there, side by side, touching fingers, lungs moving at a calm pace…they turned to face each other, hearts full and minds drowsy with liquor buzzed fatigue and smiled lazily.

“ **Happy Halloween** ”. “Happy Halloween”.


End file.
